


Teeth

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Kinkmeme, Oneshot, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme prompt: "because honestly this can't be requested fast enough in light of the updates: rainbow drinker rose/kanaya"</p><p>Vamp!Kanaya takes charge, and Rose is very much 0kay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god why.
> 
> Um. First porn ever. God this is awkward. Oh well. Enjoy, you sick fucks. Happy Pail Day. <3

In the end, it doesn't change things much.

The two of you still curl up together around a good book. Still create and model endless fashions. Still stay up far too late, talking about your mothers.

You still lace your fingers through hers when her hand looks lonely, and you still revel in the emerald flush it brings to her cheeks. She still steals kisses when she thinks no one's looking, and those kisses still tingle all the way down to your fingertips and toes.

The biggest changes are the ones no one else notices. The looks she gives you sometimes, long and lingering and full of fire that pools low in your belly. The things she whispers in your ears that make you drop your knitting and concentrate on breathing steadily for a few minutes. The way her eyes and teeth (god, those _teeth_ ) catch the light when she smiles at you from across the room.

When you first start noticing these things, it's all you can do not to grab her by the wrist and haul her to your bedroom that minute. You know it's up to her to decide the whens and wheres and hows - and in any case, the others would ask awkward questions.

But _oh,_ the anticipation nearly kills you.

Finally, finally, she closes her book and rises from the chair she's been camped out in all day. She catches your eye and twitches her head toward the hall, toward your room. You nod. She smiles, slow and dangerous, in a way that makes you shiver in anticipation.

She leaves as you begin untangling yourself from the pile of kids and trolls sprawled in front of the television. Lifting your feet from Terezi's lap without waking her, tugging your long skirt free where John accidentally sat on it, stepping around Karkat as carefully and silently as you can. You're not sure who's asleep and who's watching the movie, but you do your best not to rush out just in case someone's watching. (There's really no reason to keep up the charade of secrecy - everyone's known for quite a while - but sneaking around, even just pretend, excites you both in ways you're not sure you want to admit to.)

Once you're in the hall you catch your skirt up and _run_ , down the hall and around the corner and into your room, into her arms. _Finally._

She kisses you, hungrily, one hand sliding up your shirt and the other reaching behind you to shut the door. Once it's closed she pushes you up against it. Her right hand trails over your stomach while her left cups your face. Her fingers are cold and you shiver a bit, making her smile against your lips.

You reach for her only to have your hands batted away. Your brow furrows and you try again, only to again be rebuffed. You break the kiss, breathing a bit heavily. "I want to touch you."

"Not now." That right hand trails around to your back and begins migrating upward.

"But-"

 _"No."_ Her hands are suddenly pulling your shirt up, over your head, to tangle your arms. She makes it worse (or better) by catching your ensnared wrists in her left hand, pinning them to the door above you. Now you can only writhe helplessly as she nibbles down your neck and lingers at your pulse. You think for a second that it'll end here, that she's just been teasing, but then she continues downward along your clavicle. Her right hand returns to its journey up your spine to the clasp of your bra, which she unfastens with one quick motion. The bra is slid up your arms to join your shirt in use as a makeshift restraint, and a warm mouth descends on one hard nipple.

You make a tiny sound in the back of your throat, and feel her smile again. Her teeth scrape so gently, so delicately over the nub, and you twist again in her grip, unable to move and undecided whether you want to press into the touch or shy away from it. Her free hand comes up to stroke the other breast, and you whimper. She releases the nipple in her mouth with a wet sound, blowing gently on it to make you gasp, before taking the other and teasing it in the same way.

By now your panties are soaked through, and your thighs are clamped tightly together. You arch into her mouth. _"Please..."_

That seems to do the trick. Her mouth leaves your breast to catch your lips in another of those mindblowing kisses, while her hand travels down to your waist. Another deft motion and your skirt pools around your ankles, and you giddily thank whatever gods may be listening for a seamstress as a lover - she's quick to get clothes out of the way, when she wants to. Still kissing you, she reaches up to free your arms from your shirt. As soon as you can slip your hands free you drop them to tangle in her hair, tracing the pointed tip of a horn with a fingertip. You sigh into her mouth and melt against her, reveling in the feeling of her clothes brushing your bare skin.

Her hands are on your hips, guiding you to the bed, pressing you down. You lie back and she crawls over you, kissing and nipping her way back down your throat and chest. This time she bypasses the breasts entirely, instead choosing to leave little love-bites all over your stomach. All of the bites leave tiny red marks, but none of them draw blood - yet. She continues down until she reaches the hem of your panties. With a dangerous glance up at you, she catches the fabric between her fangs and draws them down your thighs. You lift your legs and pull your feet free, and she tosses the underwear aside with a flick of the head. Her hands run up your legs, parting them gently but firmly, bending your knees and planting your feet on either side of her. Finally she lets her cold fingers slip down the insides of your thighs, towards your hot wet center, and you're shaking with need for her and she's still smiling, her eyes still locked on you with that dangerous gleam-

She lowers her head, and your world collapses in on itself.

Your fingers and toes clench in the sheets and your mouth is open in a cry you can't remember telling it to give. You forget the danger, the fear, the others just down the hall, the fact that this is your first time with anyone let alone a girl, let alone an alien, let alone- well. All that matters now is her mouth and her tongue and her _teeth,_ god the way they just barely prick, gently, tenderly, and yet each spark of pain only heightens the pleasure.

She slips a finger inside and you buck. She adds a second and you arch. She gives them a twist - and you _scream._

Somewhere over the rush of blood in your ears you notice her voice, "come for me, sweet, let me see it, let me _taste_ it, darling please-"

You struggle to open your eyes (when did they close?) and focus on her face, cheeks flushed emerald, dark lips parted to show the gleam of pearly fangs, eyes wide and aflame as she half-encourages, half-pleads "Please, love, come for me, just come for me now, let me watch you come please _Rose-!"_

You are undone.

Somewhere floating in the white cloud of your bliss, there's a stabbing pain in your left thigh, followed by a dull sort of throbbing at the same spot. By the time you come back to yourself she's already finished, licking crimson from her lips and fingers as she presses a bandage to your femoral artery.

You're drained in just about every way you can imagine, but you still feel your lips spread in a tired smile. You hum quietly to yourself and she looks up, returning the smile.

It takes a few minutes to find your voice, and when you do it's hoarse. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Apparently satisfied with her first aid, she reaches down to the foot of the bed for a blanket, which she draws over you.

"Was I right? Was it better?" She moves to slip off of the bed, but you aren't having any of that. You snake a hand out from under the blanket and grab her wrist, pulling her back onto the bed with you.

She laughs. "I do believe it was better..." she slips under the covers with you, "for everyone involved." You chuckle, eyes already slipping shut.

She rests a cool hand on your cheek, then on your forehead. "You look very pale. Are you certain-?"

"Stop that." You catch her hand in yours, and wrestle one eye open. "You drank plenty, more than you ever have before and enough to keep the cravings away for quite some time. Correct?"

"Yes."

"And I told you that paleness and lethargy are normal human responses to bloodloss, and that a few hours' rest and something to eat would fix everything, did I not?"

"You did, but-"

"So shut up and hold me."

She shuts up and wraps her arms around you, cradling you close. You smile into her shoulder when she whispers, "Thank you, Rose."

"You're welcome, Kanaya. Love you."

The last thing you hear before dreams overtake you is a soft, "I love you too."


End file.
